detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
The Revived Phantom Thief
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #389C44; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Next episode: |Kaitou Kid's Busy Date » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of TV Specials |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|"The Secret of the Birth of Kaitou Kid" (怪盗キッド誕生の秘密) is the title that was given to the April 24th airing. It is still the same special as the one featured on this page. |} On April 17, 2010, a 22 minute Magic Kaito animated special aired on Animax for the series, adapting the first chapter of the Magic Kaito manga with only minor changes to the story. This special was given the title The Secret of the Birth of Kaitou Kid (怪盗キッド誕生の秘密 Kaitō Kiddo Tanjō no Himitsu?) when it aired during the April 24th timeslot for Detective Conan. Characters introduced Gadgets introduced Plot 'Story ' The mysterious thief Kaitou Kid has suddenly emerged after an eight year hiatus to steal jewels from museums. Using unbelievable magic tricks, he manages to elude police inspector Ginzo Nakamori. Meanwhile, at Ekoda High School, it's another ordinary school day for class 2-B as Kaito Kuroba teases Aoko Nakamori causing her to chase him with a mop. After school, Kaito discovers his mother, Chikage, is away in Las Vegas and muses to himself about some advice his late father, Toichi, gave him about using a Poker Face. Kaito ends up touching a portrait of Toichi on his bedroom wall and stumbles into a secret room of the house with an odd array of gadgets, including a car! While looking in the room, Kaito discovers what appears to be Kaitou Kid's outfit. Realizing that the last appearance of Kid and his father's accident were around the same time, Kaito dons the outfit and heads for Kid's latest heist at the Tokyo City Museum, determined to get some answers. |} Kid manages yet again to steal a gem and elude the police using magic, escaping to the roof of the museum. Once there however, Kid comes across Kaito dressed also as Kaitou Kid. Kid tries to startle Kaito using a magic trick that makes his body disappear, but Kaito hiding behind his Poker Face manages to see through the trick and reveal Konosuke Jii as Kid. Jii realizes that the other Kid is none other than Kaito, Toichi's son, and explains to him that Toichi's death was no accident. Kaito then discovers that his father was the original Kaitou Kid. Kaito then decides to help Jii escape the police and takes over the role of Kaitou Kid. Kaito escapes from the police with the stolen gem using his own magic trick. 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= The next day, Kaito is still holding onto the jewel when Aoko approaches him with a gigantic fish, having discovered from Kaito's mother that Kaito has severe ichthyophobia. Startled and frightened, Kaito drops the stolen gem into the fish's mouth, which Ginzo Nakamori discovers later. Gallery Manga to Anime Changes *In the manga, the heist that opens the story is a low-key affair, with only two security guards standing against Jii (in the guise of Kaitou Kid). In the special, it is far more spectacular, with Inspector Nakamori and an entire squad of policemen chasing Jii. **Thus, the scene in the manga where Inspector Nakamori first learns of Kaitou Kid's return is cut. *In the manga, Jii's version of Kaitou Kid can only turn his body (sans head) invisible, and uses this tactic purely for intimidation. In the special, Jii also carries around a tarp that can camouflage his entire body. *In the manga, Kaito accepts Aoko's challenge to catch Kaitou Kid, flirtatiously asks his teacher's permission to leave, and vanishes. In the special, he does not ask permission from the teacher; instead, he proclaims that he is a martian and attempts to leave on an oversized martian balloon hoisted by a remote-controlled crane. A furious Aoko then tries to tackle him, popping the balloon. *The anime adds a scene where Kaito and Aoko walk home together, and Kaito comforts a small boy who has tripped and skinned his knee. *In the manga, Aoko enters Kaito's house because he had left his backpack at school, encounters Kaito's mother, and asks her about Kaito's weakness. Kaito does not leave behind his backpack in the special; instead, Aoko e-mails Kaito's mother about Kaito's weakness. *In the manga, Kaito decides to press Kaitou Kid for information on his father almost immediately after he finds the hidden door in his room. In the special, he only makes the decision after a news report on Kaitou Kid's next heist. *In the manga, the Kaitou Kid dummy that Jii uses to distract the policemen is ordinary in all regards, and falls straight down. In the special, it flies a good distance to a nearby park, and is designed to inflate and explode into confetti after a set time. *In the manga, Kaito's escape from the rooftop is not covered in much detail. In the special, it is depicted as a modified version of his martian balloon trick from earlier. *In the manga, the epilogue where Aoko's fish swallows the jewel takes place at Ekoda High. In the special, it takes place on the riverbank between Ekoda High and Kaito's house. **In addition, Kaito merely whispers the "cost" of the fish (400 million yen) in Aoko's ear in the manga. In the special, his card-gun shoots out a flag with "400 Million Yen" written on it. See also *TV Specials *Magic Kaito Volume 1 *The Revived Phantom Thief Kid References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Magic Kaito Category:Magic Kaito TV Specials